ET
by Illyria-Madison
Summary: A song fic inspired by the song "E.T." by Katy Perry. It just seemed so fitting to me. Mature readers only please!


Disclaimer: I have no rights what so ever to the characters or the song within. I am simply the slave of a muse that would not leave me be. This is only half a song. Not sure if I will have a second half or not.

"E.T." A Song fic

"Your so hypnotizing"

I knew that I really should not get involved. _Don't invite him to live at the complex _I heard a voice say in my head. _He's too dangerous, all he wants is to kill your friend, the whole planet could burn inflames and he wouldn't give a damn_. And why should he? This was not his home. His planet had died long ago, falling victim to tyrant whom later took away this man's childhood and any innocence that he had. _But this could be his home,_ I shook my head hearing a growl come out of his mouth. "What do you want?" his gruff voice barked, breaking me out of my conflicting thoughts. "You have no where to go right? You could come back to Capsule Corporation with the Nameks and I", I managed to get out without sounding too preoccupied." You are cute you know?", I mentally slapped myself, _good going_, yet some how the only evidence that out burst had affected him that the slight blush that colored his olive skin. _Great going stupid. _What was I thinking? And yet he came back with us. I could barely believe it. A man so hard, so cold, so... beautiful...

"Could you be the devil? Could you be an Angel?"

It was late, everyone was a sleep, everyone, except "his royal highness" and I. I had spent hours in the lab that day doing nothing but working. Working on nothing but his royal pain in the ass, _such a nice ass, _and I was exhausted. Mentally, physically, every way one could be after the day I had endured. I remember walking through the hall way toward the staircase leading to the second floor, swaying almost drunkenly, from being overly exhausted, as I stepped. I managed to make it up the stairs just to feel my body falling to the floor as if my legs had forgotten how to work. I braced myself for impact but the impact never came. Someone had picked me up. Someone warm, hot, and semi sweaty arms cradled me. I was pretty sure I was dreaming when I felt warm breathe tickle my ear and the warmth of a purely masculine body at my backside. " Silly woman", a voice whispered and tickled my kneck in the most delicious way. " Working yourself to death will not do." I heard his gruff voice ghost though was I had left of my senses at that point. Then I blacked out, sleep swallowing me up in darkness. I awoke comfortably in my bed the next morning. The only evidence that I had not dreaming the night prior, my curtains billowing from the sliding glass door leading to the balcony. I was shocked, beyond. How could someone so evil, be so kind?

"Your touch magnetizing"

I could not believe that ass! Cheating on me behind my back! For far too long I had been blind. And I was beyond logic. Finding a bottle of wine I began to drink myself into a stupor. Thank kami mom and dad were not home, I did not want them to see me like nor anyone for that matter. I had though I would be alone, he had disappeared earlier in the week. Why, no one ever really knew, but I knew he was off training somewhere. The man was obsessed! I had often caught myself wondering if he had any other desires that I could help him with. _Yeah, right_. Nope, no one was around lately. With the boy from the future warning us of the coming androids, all the gang wanted a crack at them. And the Nameks had left to their new planet not too long before that. Even Goku and Piccolo decided to let little Gohan train with them. Chi Chi called me constantly complaining, acting as if she never even thought for one minute that Goku would let any son of his stay with his nose stuck in a book. I never heard the end of it from her, ranting and raving about how "all the men ever thought about was fighting when Gohan should be inside studding". I sunk into the lazy boy in our massive living room, just staring off into space when I heard foot steps behind me. I turned some how offended with the thought that anyone was there. " What do you want?" I demanded into the darkened house. "By your intoxicated state I will guess the weakling has been found out?" I frowned as the lights slightly dimmed from the motion sensor being triggered by his movement, the had shut off 30 minutes ago from my minimal movement. "About damn time. He wreaked of other females every single time he was around. How you could let that filth touch you or even live in this house is beyond me." I opened my mouth in sock, the anger that should have been sparked from those words lost. I stood up and crossed my arms defiantly turning to face him, " well if your here to rub it in, your royal highness, screw off!" Within seconds I felt my body being forced back by speed and shear force. I closed my eyes, waiting for the painful impact that, again, never came.

" Feels like I am floating, Leaves my body glowing"

My back was against the wall but I had never felt it. I was too distracted. Finger tips brushed my chin, lifting my face to meet with my captor. " I never intended to do that, woman", his onyx eyes blazing into my blue ones. " I don't-" I began. " Shh," he hushed. Suddenly I felt his hand brush through my hair, the sensation like an electric charge going off. His other hand came to rest on my shoulder, drifting down ward. I felt like I was weightless, as if I was floating. The hand in my hair coming to the back of my head drawing me in closer. His left hand no longer on my shoulder but on my hip, sending tiny shock of energy though my body. He was so close, I had never been this close to him. Not since the night he carried my sleep filled body to my bed. The heat from his body was amazing. His lips hovered above mine, his hot breathe hitting my lips. I closed my eyes, waiting for them to touch my own. I felt a small barely there connection of lips. Then, nothing, coldness filled the area where he had been. I was growing confused, confusion turning into frusteration. I was definitely attracted to him, how could I not be? The Prince had a body worthy of worship. Even his voice was enough to get any woman's attention. But, I had never expected him to show any sign that he was even remotely attracted to any one of the female persuasion, let alone me. Let alone come so close to kissing me.

" They say be afraid, They don't understand you"

" I don't know Chi, it just happened." I spoke through the phone. " Damn it Bulma! How you could even let that man live in your house and be around your family is beyond me!" ChiChi all but screeched in my ear. I was not worried about said house guest, I could see from my vantage point in the kitchen that the gravity chamber outside was in use. " I know, I knew what he was before he came here but, maybe being stuck here on earth is affecting him. Maybe, he just needs someone to understand him." After last night, I knew there was something between us, I just did not want to bring it up in fear he would take off completely. I feared he would just run away again, maybe this time take off in the gravity shuttle and never come back. " Well I hope for your sake, Bulma, that your right. Though. I think it is completely impossible". Maybe she was right, Maybe I was just fooling myself. It was hard not to be negative.

" Your not like the others, Futuristic lover, different D.N.A, they don't understand you"

I was heading towards my bedroom when I walked into a wall of muscle. " You should watch were you are walking." I looked up already angry at the words, but the look on his face stopped me. I couldn't speak. His hands were at my waist holding me to him, moving slowly, burning a path as the drifted up. They stopped just below my breasts. I felt the heat in my body grow. I was in a daze, and I liked it. He slowly caressed the underside of breasts, then lazily dragged his thumbs over my already hardened nipples through the thin material of my bra. When had his hands ended up under my shirt? My body giving into the sensations he was giving me. He looked fascinated at first, but then his gaze turned heated. He quickly raised my lose flimsy tee over my head. A moan escaped my lips as his lips came into contact with my neck. His hands returned to my body to lift my hips up, my legs wrapping around his hard chiseled torso, exposed due to his lack of shirt. If I had any doubt as to whether or not the physical attraction was mutual before, it was gone. I gasped as I felt him, hard and ready, pressed against my heat through his sweat shorts and my jeans. He growled into my neck and ground against me. I could not help the sound that escaped me, nor the movement my body did against his. I wanted him and I realized he did too . Suddenly we were no longer in the hallway. I felt the familiar softness of my silkened red sheets touching, the exposed skin of my back side. I blush as I realized my bra layed in shreds on the floor. His hands where at my pants the last remain barrier, I realized.

His eyes bore into mine, " Tell me no woman, and I will stop" . It was all he said. _No chance in hell_! I only had experience this with Yamcha and we had been parted for months now. What I felt then was nothing compared to this. I just stared him in he eyes, then let my hand that was on his shoulder run down his scared but perfect chest. I pulled on the draw string and let my hand drift further. He hissed in response and I gasped as I felt and saw his manhood. I did not know that any man, alien or not, could look so beautiful, completely like a work of art. He smirked down at me. I nodded to inform him that I was ready. He skillfully ridden me of my pants when I felt his finger trace up my inner thigh, then slide into my already slick entrance. " Kami," I moaned. His fingers were heavenly, I never knew it could feel this good. I felt my orgasm almost crash over me when he stopped suddenly. I must have pouted cause he snickered ," O, I am not done with you yet." He purred. Then I felt his tip against my folds. He looked deep into my eyes then began to push. Little whimpers escaped my lips even though I tried to hold them in, but he seemed to understand and worked himself into me slowly, pausing once he was completely seethed in me. It almost was as if I had been a virgin, but I knew it was just his size that I had to adjust to.

" Your from a whole 'nother world, a different dimension. You've opened my eyes, and I'm ready to go, lead me into the light.

Kiss me, ki-kis-kiss me, infect me with your loving, fill me with your poison.

Take me, ta-ta-take me, wanna be a victim, ready for abduction.

Boy your an alien, your touch so foreign, it's super natural, Extraterrestrial."

He sunk into me, I did not know that I could be touched so deeply. Then he pulled back, just when I thought he would leave me completely he pushed back into me in an almost agonizingly slow. He started a pace that just about sent me over the edge. "Look at me", he commanded. I slowly opened my eyes, almost impossible to do. The look on his face was one I was sure I would never see again, unless I was lucky. Suddenly his lips were upon mine, our tongues instantly finding one another in that wonderful dance I had been crazing since that "almost kiss" so long ago. He picked up his pace and I cried out braking our kiss," Vegeta!". His teeth scrapped my neck and I I arched my back. " Again, say it again", he demanded as his moved faster, my orgasm building up to a sweet blinding light. "O, Kami... ah, VEGETA" I moan screamed. In the moment my orgasm hit, I felt two things; his seed spill into me, and his sharp canines pierce the hollow of my neck with his mouth locked onto my skin. My orgasm somehow increased my this. He was still on top and inside me when I came back down to earth from the high he had given me. We stared at one another with a look of neither of us had shown each other before. I went to attempt to speak but my words were lost as he slowly pulled out of me and layed back pulling me into his arms. I felt sleep pull me in as I felt, for the first time in a long time, completely and wholly safe.


End file.
